lifeisstrangefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Raymond Wells
Raymond „Ray” Wells – dyrektor Akademii Blackwell. Stara się dbać o interesy szkoły, jednak zależny jest finansowo od Prescottów, gdyż to oni są głównymi sponsorami placówki. Z powodu szkolnych trudności często chodzi zestresowany i doświadcza problemów z alkoholem. Dyrektor Wells pojawia się ponownie Life is Strange: Before the Storm, prequel wydarzeń z oryginalnego Life Is Strange . Wspomina się go także w The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Osobowość To postać pełna powagi i rygoru. Woli działać samotnie, spędzając większość czasu w swoim biurze. Biografia : Opis w dzienniku Max o Dyrektorze : Nie mam pojęcia, skąd on jest. Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mi się, że ciągle ma wobec mnie jakieś „ale”. Kto by przypuszczał, że będzie ze mną tyle problemów? Chciał wiedzieć, czemu ciągle się tak zamyślałam na korytarzu. Zabrakło mi wtedy języka w buzi. Ma ogromny wpływ na moje stypendium, że zawsze się przy nim denerwuję. Widziałam, jak żartował z niektórymi uczniami i nauczycielami, więc na pewno coś do mnie ma. Sam sprawia wrażenie zestresowanego. Też bym była, gdybym miała pilnować Akademii i wszystkich jej problemów. Chyba czułam od niego alkohol, ale to mogła być jego woda kolońska, prawda? Pamiętam pierwszą wizytę w jego biurze. Był tak miły, że poczułam się jak część wyjątkowego świata. Mówił, że chciałby, żebym któregoś dnia została wspaniałym fotografem i tym samym odwdzięczyła się Blackwell. Pobożne życzenie, ale miło mi się zrobiło. Muszę tylko przy nim uważać. Przynajmniej do momentu, aż zyskam jego zaufanie. Wydarzenia sprzed Gry : Ray Wells jest głównym Dyrektorem Akademii Blackwell. Zarządza i nadzoruje społeczność w Akademii Blackwell, od studentów po wykładowców. Utrzymuje finanse Akademii Blackwell, które są częściowo dostarczane przez rodzinę Prescotta. W rezultacie jest on mniej skłonny do podejmowania działań przeciwko Nathanowi Prescottowi, który z dużym prawdopodobieństwem może zdecydować, czy szkoła prywatna będzie nadal utrzymywana przez pieniądze Prescotta. Principal Wells jest z natury podejrzliwy wobec uczniów , zwłaszcza do Max Caulfield . Kiedy oboje się spotkali, Max przypomniał sobie, że Wells ma nadzieję, że zostanie świetnym fotografem, który w przyszłości przyczyni się do jej pracy w Blackwell . Co raz więcej, studentów w Blackwell zdaje sobie sprawę, że Wells pije ze względu na trudności panujące w szkole. Epizod 1: Poczwarka Po uratowaniu Chloe od Nathana i wydostaniu się z łazienki, Max zostanie zapytana przez Dyrektora Wells, czy chce mu coś powiedzieć , ponieważ wygląda na zestresowaną. Teraz Max podejmuje decyzję: Powiedz Prawdę Max powie Dyrektorowi Wells o broni Nathana, ale nie o tym co chciał zrobić Chloe. Ten naprawdę nie uwierzy zbytnio , ale po wyjściu ze szkoły Przez głośnik Dyrektor zawoła Nathana do siebie . Więc popsuliśmy Nathanowi reputacje trochę, ale również zrobiliśmy z niego wroga dla siebie . Ukryj Prawdę Max nie powie o Nathanie Dyrektorze Wellsowi . Ten się zezłości. Nathan będzie nadal chodził po szkole bez przeszkód, Nathan będzie na nas mniej zły . Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu Po drodze przed spotkaniem z Chloe przed Internatem , Max widzi dyrektora Wellsa, najwyraźniej pijanego, próbującego o otworzyć drzwi . Max musi się przed nim prześliznąć aby przejść , Kate żyje : Mówi że Blackwell prawie straciło ucznia i będzie musiał uganiać się z jej rodzicami i Kate powinna wyjechać do innego miasta jeżeli podejdziemy powie że uważa że uratowaliśmy Kate i Blackwell i nie powinniśmy się martwić . Dyrektor Wells każe Max , wrócić do swojego pokoju . Kate nie żyje : Mówi że Blackwell straciło ucznia i będzie musiał uganiać z jej rodzicami Jeżeli podejdziemy powie że próbowaliśmy jej pomóc ale Przeprasza, że musiała dzisiaj przez to przejrzeć. i próbowała pomóc, ale Blackwell jest nad jego odpowiedzialnością, a on ... Pozwolił Kate by to zrobiła doda że to był gówniany dzień. Dyrektor Wells każe Max , wrócić do swojego pokoju . Chloe i Max mają okazję włamać się i zbadać Pokój Dyrektora Wellsa w epizodzie. Oprócz znalezienia zapisów studentów rozproszonych po biurze, znajdują więc pomocne wskazówki prowadzące do zniknięcia Rachel Amber; w szczególności rysunek wykonany przez Nathana z napisem "Rachel w ciemni". Max może również zobaczyć butelkę whisky na rogu gabinetu Dyrektora Wellsa; sugerując, że używa alkoholu, aby poradzić sobie ze stresem związanym z pracą. Na komputerze obie dziewczyny odkryły liczne skargi na Nathana Prescotta, które zostały zniszczone po tym, jak Sean Prescott zagroził obcięciem funduszy dla Akademii Blackwell. Epizod 4: Ciemnia Pomimo tego, że Dyrektor Wells nie pojawia się w kolejnym Epizodzie , Wells jest widziany z Markiem Jeffersonem na terenie Internatu , zanim Chloe i Max wchodzą, kiedy wchodzą opuszcza Internat. Epizod 5: Polaryzacja Po tym jak Max stworzyła alternatywną linię czasu, w której wygrała konkurs Codzienni Bohaterowie, włączając swoje zdjęcie do Jeffersona i chwytając go za pomocą Davida, Dyrektor Wells zajął miejsce Jeffersona jako osoba, która podróżowała z Max do San Francisco. Wells siedzi na prawo od Max w samolocie. Początkowo śpi, ale budzi się, gdy nadchodzi czas lądowania i prosi Max , gdyby głośno chrapał to by mu powiedziała. Mają krótką rozmowę i wspominają tygodniowe wydarzenia . W piątym epizodzie Ray przyznaje, że żałuje pozwolenia Prescottom na taką władzę oraz tego, że nie zrobił nic w sprawie Kate Marsh. Epizod 5 Po przybyciu do galerii Zeitgeist, Max zauważa, że galeria jest ogromna, a Wells mówi, że to samo dotyczy bufetu. Mówi Max, że nie jest już dzieckiem i musi zachowywać się jak fotograf, którym chce być , używając własnej przeszłości jako przykładu. : ''Kurczę, chciałem kiedyś stać na czele dużej szkoły, więc jeszcze za młodu wziąłem wiele spraw w swoje ręce. Zapytaj moich biednych kolegów z klasy...” ''―Dyrektor do Max w galerii w San Francisco Przed pójściem na górę do bufetu Wells mówi, że Max zawsze może przyjść do niego po poradę. Max ma okazję porozmawiać z nim na drugim piętrze galerii. Mówi mu, że nie czuje się sławnym fotografem, na co Wells odpowiada, że każda podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku, a Max sprawiła, że wszyscy w Blackwell byli dumni z reakcji na jej pracę. Przyznaje, że powinien był bardziej aktywnie reagować na sytuację Kate i prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłby Max, że Nathan ma pistolet. Następnie rozmowa przechodzi do Marka Jeffersona. Wells mówi Max, że Jefferson ma reputację wystarczająco dobrą, by nikt go nie podejrzewał, a także wspomina, że został sprowadzony do Blackwell przez Seana Prescotta. Mówi jej, że został sfrustrowany przez Jeffersona z powodu jego słabości do prestiżu. Pod koniec Wells ma nadzieję, że wszystko stanie się normalne. Mówi Max, że jest teraz dorosła i może nazywać go Rayem przynajmniej tutaj . Dyrektor Wells jest częścią labiryntu koszmaru Max . Komentuje swój alkoholizm przez głośniki i ostrzega szkołę, że Max jest w pobliżu ; obwinia ją za śmierć zarówno Rachel, jak i Chloe. Pojawia się także jako jeden z poszukiwaczy w labiryncie, żałując, że nie dał stypendium Max Victorii itp. W knajpce tego koszmaru mówi, że nie był najlepszym Dyrektorem , ale Max była naprawdę najlepszą Codziennym bohaterem . Poświęcenie Arcadia Bay Nie wiadomo, co się z nim dzieje podczas kończenia "Poświęcenia Arcadii". Jeśli nie zostanie w Blackwell , który jest solidnym budynkiem z cegły, to raczej nie przetrwa burzy . Poświęcenie Chloe Dyrektor Wells jest jedną z osób uczestniczących w pogrzebie Chloe . Ciekawostki : * Jego imię oraz nazwisko to połączenie dwóch imion i nazwisk pisarzy Science Fiction: Raya Bradbury'ego i H. G. Wellsa. Galeria : Epizod 1: Poczwarka= Dyrektor Ep01.png|Dyrektor przed rozmową Dyrektor in Ep01.png|Dyrektor po rozmowie |-| Epizod 2: Nie ma Czasu= Dyrektor EP02.png|Dyrektor w epizodzie 2 Dyrektor and Max.png|Dyrektor i Max Dyrektor w EP02.png|Dyrektor po próbie samobójczej Kate ( Udanej i Nieudanej ) Dyrektor in EP02.png|Dyrektor karzący wybrać nam kto jest winny tej próby Dyrektor rozmawiający z Jeffersonem.png|Dyrektor rozmawiający z Jeffersonem |-| Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu= LISDYREKTOR_EP3_01.png|Przechodzenie obok Dyrektora LISDYREKTOR_EP3_03.png|Gdy nam się nie uda przejść na czas LISDYREKTOR_EP3_02.png|Rozmowa z Dyrektorem |-| Epizod 4: Ciemnia= Dyrektor_LIS_EP04_01.png|Dyrektor rozmawiający z Jeffersonem Dyrektor_LIS_EP04_02.png|Dyrektor wchodzi do budynku . |-| Epizod 5: Polaryzacja= Śpiący Dyrektor.png|Śpiący Dyrektor Śpiący Dyro.png|Śpiący Dyro Dyro wstał.png|Dyro wstał w San Fransico.png|w San Fransico Dyro oglądający wystawe.png|Dyro oglądający wystawę Max And Principal.png|Max i Dyrektor Dyrektor przy bufecie.png|Dyrektor przy bufecie ( z daleka ) Dyro stojący przy bufecie.png|Dyro stojący przy bufecie ( blisko ) Dyrektor szukający nas w labiryncie.png|Dyrektor szukający nas w labiryncie Dyrektor w koszmarze Max w Dwóch Wielorybach.png|Dyrektor w koszmarze Max w Dwóch Wielorybach W drodze na pogrzeb.png|W drodze na pogrzeb Ludzie na pogrzebie.png|Ludzie na pogrzebie część 1 Pogrzeb Chloe.png|Ludzie na pogrzebie część 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Sezonu1 Kategoria:Mężczyźni